The Lake House
by theaterboy520
Summary: Zack and Cody's 16th birthday they decide to take a trip to their lake house with there friends without adult supervision and when you leave 16 year old boys alone who knows what will happen.A slash
1. What to do

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; all characters are owned by Disney or Nick

A Cross-over of Suite life, Home Improvment, NBB, Zoey 101, and Icarly

(A/N ALL Main Characters are 16)

Chapter 1: What to do?

Zack and Cody are sitting on their beds trying to figure out what to do for their 16th birthday.

Zack: "What should we do, there's only one month left until our 16th and we have to do something big."

Zack looks around the room for idea's when he spies a photo their dad took of them at the lake house.

Zack: "I got it! We get a bunch of guy and take a trip to the lake for a couple of weeks

Cody: "Sweet! Lets go ask mom if it OK with her"

The two walk out of their bedroom to find their mom making them dinner

Carey: "Hay boys, you decide what you want to do for your birthday"

Zack: "We want to go to the lake house for a couple of weeks with our friends"

Cody: "But we want to go alone without any adults

Carey: "I'll have to think about that. Leaving a bunch of teenage boys alone on a lake? I don't know"

Zack: "Mom! Were old enough to take care of ourselves"

Carey: "OK I'll make you a deal, if you can behave for two weeks without annoying Mr. Moseby, then you can go"

Cody looks at Zack

Cody: "I think we can do it as long as you don't do anything stupid

Zack (rolls his eyes): "Fine"

Carey: "Good now sit down for dinner and then you guys can send out your invitations"

(A/N: sorry the chapter is so short they will be long later on. PLEASE R&R!)


	2. Invites

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; all character are own by Disney and Nick

Chapter 2: Invites

Two weeks later Zack and Cody are writing out their invitations after their mom said they could go

Cody: "This is the last one"

He licks the envelope

Zack: "Let's go mail them"

(A/N: their friends in this story are not the one from suite life I used other shows)

Two days later at Tim "the Tool Man" Taylor's house

Tim: "Randy mail for you!"

Randy: "Me? I never get any mail"

Randy opens the letter

Randy: "Cool it's an invite to go camping"

Tim: "Camping (he grunts) all men love camping"

Randy: "Can I go dad"

Tim: "Sure"

Randy: "Alright, I'm going to go get packing"

At PCA

Dustin is eating lunch with his friends when Chase comes up and hands him a letter

Chase: "Dustin a letter came for you"

Dustin: "Thanks Chase"

Dustin opens the letter and laughs

Dustin: "Zack and Cody invited me to go camping with them"

Chase: "Cool, well have fun" (he walks away)

On the set of iCarly

Carly: "Hay Freddie your mom brought this over for you"

Freddie: "What is it?"

Carly: "I don't know"

Sam: "Proboly a doctors note saying he has ticks"

Freddie: "I don't have ticks"

Sam: "That's not what your mom said"

Carly: "Just open the letter"

She hands Freddie the letter and he opens it

Freddie: "A camping trip"

Carly: "What"

Freddie: "Cole invited me to go camping with him and his brother"

Sam: "But then who will help us with all the technical stuff"

Freddie: "I'll find someone"

At the Naked Brothers Band Studio

Cooper: "We got to practice guys we've got a show coming up"

Alex runs in with a letter for Nat

Alex: "NAT A LETTER FOR YOU"

Nat snatches the letter out of his brothers hands

Nat: "Thanks"

Nat opens the letter

Nat: "All right!"

Cooper: "What"

Nat: "I'm going camping with Zack"

Cooper: "But we got a show coming up"

Nat: "Have Alex take over until I get back, I really need a vacation"

Back at the Tipton Zack is getting off the phone

Zack: "Cody that Dustin he can come"

Cody: "OK thats everyone"

Zack: "When are we leaving"

Cody: "I told everyone to be here on saturday at 12"

Zack: "We should start packing"


	3. Packing up and Shipping out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; all character are own by Disney and Nick

Chapter 3- Packing up and shipping out

It's Saturday and Zack still hasn't finished packing. Cody being the organized on packed the day before and had already packed up the food and other essentials and was sitting on the couch waiting of Zack. Zack was in his bedroom franticly looking for something. He looks under his bed and breathes a sigh of relief.

Zack: "There you are"

He reaches under the bed and pulls out a shoebox. He looks inside it to make sure everything is in it that he needs. When he's sure that everything is in there he closes the box and throws it in to his bag making sure it is hidden under all his clothes. He then zips up the bag and hauls it over to where Cody is sitting

Zack: "Ready"

Cody: "What took you so long?"

Zack: "Sorry I was looking for something important"

Cody: "Well everything else is down in the lobby"

Zack and Cody start to towards the elevator

Zack: "Is anyone here yet"

Cody: "Nat called while you were in our room having a panic attack"

Zack: "It wasn't a panic attack"

Cody: "Whatever, anyways, he said he would be here in a half hour"

When they get to the lobby Nat was just walking in

Cody: "Nat"

Nat: "Cody, Zack, hay happy birthday"

Cody and Zack: "Thanks"

Zack: "Why don't we have a seat while we wait for everyone else?"

Cody: "I know that Dustin was going to pickup Freddie on his way so it shouldn't be to long of a wait"

Nat: "I passed Randy on the high on the way over here so he should be here soon. By the way how are we going to get to the lake?"

(A/N even though they are only 16 and can't legally drive all by themselves they can for now)

Zack: "Mr. Moseby said he would pay for a charter van to come pick us up. I think that he was a little to happy that we were going to be gone for few weeks"

While they were talking Randy pulled into the parking lot right behind Dustin and Freddie. Together they grabbed there bags and headed inside where they found Zack, Cody, and Nat buying some candy from Maddie to have on the ride.

Zack: "Oh their here, hay guys" (He waves them over)

Dustin: "Hay sorry were late we got lost and ended up passing Randy so he said we could follow him"

Randy: "Good thing I had stopped for gas or they never would have made it here"

All of a sudden Mr. Moseby ran over to the dragging Esteban behind him.

Mr. Moseby: "OK boys, the van is here let's get you on your way. Esteban grab their bags for them'

Mr. Moseby had started to herd them out the door and into the van.

Zack: "Do you think he wants us gone"

Mr. Moseby: "Yes I do:"

As the van starts to pull away they see Mr. Moseby in the rear view mirror jumping up and down in joy and they all start to laugh.

(A/N Please R&R)


	4. Zack's Confessions

Chapter 4: Zack's Confession

Driver: "Were here"

He looks in the mirror to see if they hered him, they didn't. Cody was absorbed in a book, Freddie was on his computer, Zack was playing with his gameboy, Nat was listening to music that Cooper gave him, and Dustin and Randy were both sound asleep. So the driver hits his horn and everybody jumps.

Dustin (screaming): "Whats wrong"

Driver: "Were here"

Dustin: "Oh that was quick"

Zack: "If you conside 6 hours to be quick"

Freddie (laughing): "It is when your sound asleep, drooling"

Everybody laughs as they get out of the van. The driver starts to help them with their bags. When all the bags had been brought into the house the driver gets back into the van a takes off.

Randy (looking around): "This is so cool"

He looks around the living room, there's a huge flat screen tv with a home thearter hooked up to it. To the right there's a closet filled with movies and games for a Wii system.

Nat: "were do we sleep"

Cody: "Upstairs, two to a room"

Zack: "Me and Nat"

Nat: "Zack lets go so we can get the good room"

Zack laughs as he grabs his bag and starts towards the stairs

Cody: "Ok, I'll bunk with Freddie"

Randy: "So that leaves me with Dustin"

Dustin: "Hay lets all unpack then we can go for a swim"

Freddie: "Sounds good to me"

Upstairs in Zack and Nat's room, the two of them had already started to unpack. As Zack is pulling his clothes out of his bag the his shoebox falls out on to the floor and all its contents spill out. Nat looks down at the contents and his eyes widen.

Nat (Pointing to the contents) : "Dude what is all that stuff"

Zack (blushing, stammers): "It's nothing"

He quickly bends over to put everything back in the box, but Nat beats him and bends over to pick up a photograph

Nat (pointing to the person in the photo) : "Why do you have a photograph of him"

Zack: "Well... I ahhh... do you want the truth"

Nat: "Dude were friend you can tell me anything"

Zack: "OK (he takes and deep breath and then blurts it out) I'm gay (snatching back the photo) and I love him"

Nat: "Does he know"

Zack: "No, and I'm not ready to tell him or anybody else yet, so can you keep this a seceret"

Nat: "Sure (then looking at his own bag), hay why don't we finish in here and then go swimming with the rest of the guys"

Zack: "OK thanks dude"


	5. The Lake

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction; all characters are owned by Disney or Nick

Chapter 5: The Lake

(Recap: In the last chapter we found out that Zack was gay and that he had a crush on one of his friends after his shoebox fell out of his bag and on to the floor spilling it contents including a photograph of his crush right in front of Nat. What was in the box and who was in the photo read on to find out)

Nat and Zack were the first two to get their bathing suits on, so they headed toward the back of the house where there was a path that lead right to the lake. When they got off of the path Nat stopped and whistled at what he saw. The lake had a beach were the boys could sun themselves, but on the right is were Nats attention really was. There was a hill with a dropoff that lead right into the lake, about a ten foot drop, and a tree with a rope for them to use as a swing that went right over the water, and in the tree there was a tree house that was big enough to fit all six of the boys comfortably.

Nat: "Dude, this is so cool"

Zack: "Thanks. My dad and me bulit that tree house, he wanted to be able to go up there with us so we built it big enough"

Nat: "Sweet! (He looks at the water) Last one in is a rotten egg"

The two of them ran toward the water reaching it at the sametime. They had already been swimming for a couple of minutes when everyone else showed up. The last on off the path was "Him". When Zack saw him he imdeatly felt a tingleing in his crotch. He saw the boys muscular chest and his rock hard abs. He could see the waisband fo the boys boxers just above the waistband of his suit. Zack had started to fantisize about what must be in those boxers when he heard "Him" talking.

END CHAPTER

(A/N: HA HA I lied. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out who "He" is Evil Laugh


	6. Him

Chapter 6- Him

Chapter 6- Him

(A/N: Alright I've tortured you all enough, here you go)

Dustin: "Zack what are you staring at"

Zack: (Coming out of his fantasy) "What"

Dustin: "I asked what you were staring at"

Zack: "Oh nothing sorry"

Zack then swims away

Dustin (Thinking to himself): "That's the third time I've caught Zack staring at me. I wonder if he feels that same way that I do"

(A/N: I know that this chapter is so short but I wanted to leave off with a cliffhanger, and to annoy everyone (JK). Next chapter will be longer and will go more into the thoughts that Zack and Dustin had in chapters 5 and 6)


	7. First Night Fun Part 1

Chapter 7: First Night Fun

Chapter 7: First Night Fun

(A/N: In chapters 5 and 6 Zack and Dustin both had some inner feelings for one another but I didn't really indulge in to those feelings. That is why First Night Fun will have to parts. Part 1 will go into the fantasy that Zack had about Dustin and part 2 will be a surprise with a twist somewhere in the middle)

Zack's Fantasy

Zack and Dustin are the only two on the lake. Zack is on the beach lying on his stomach trying to get a tan. Dustin was in the water, but he was growing tired so he was heading back to shore. At that moment Zack looked up and immediately he could feel an erection growing just from looking at Dustin. The water was dripping down his tightly toned abs, getting caught in the waistband of his boxers because his board shorts had sagged about two inches from his waist. When Dustin is out of the water he walks over to Zack and lies down next to him. Dustin grabs some sunscreen and starts to rub it into his arms and shoulders. He then turns to Zack

Dustin: "Hay Zack do you mind getting my back"

Zack (a little too eagerly): "Sure"

Zack takes the sunscreen from Dustin and squirts a little into his hands. As he starts to rub the sunscreen into Dustin, Dustin lets out a gasp.

Zack: "What's wrong?"

Dustin: "Nothing… it's just cold"

As Zack is rubbing in the sunscreen Dustin lets out a moan

Zack (Finishing up): "You're good"

Dustin: "Thanks now let me get your back"

As Dustin turns around to face Zack, Zack notices a tent has formed in Dustin's shorts

Zack (Pointing to Dustin's tent): "I see you enjoyed the back rub"

Dustin (Looking down): "You do to it seems"

Zack looks down to see a tent had formed in his shorts as well

Dustin (Motioning toward the tree house): "Why don't the two of us get out of the sun and go do something else"

Zack (Gulps): "OK…"

Dustin then grabs Zack by the hand and leads him over to the tree house. Once they are inside, Dustin throws Zack to the ground and straddles him. Dustin leans forward and lets their lips touch. The two start to kiss passionately there tongues intertwining with each other. Dustin breaks the kiss and slides down to the waistband of Zack's shorts. He places his mouth on Zack's dick through the fabric and gently bites down on it. Zack lets out a moan. Dustin then reaches for the waistband and starts to slide the shorts off of Zack, but stops when he sees Zack's bush of blonde pubic hair and realizes that Zack was going commando.

(A/N: Zack is wearing board shorts which have no liner so guys either wear boxers under them or they go commando. The reason Zack, Dustin, and soon to be everyone else, is wearing board shorts is because I think that the are a lot hotter then regular swim trunks)

When Dustin sees this he rips them off. He slowly lowers his head to the tip of Zack's dick.

Zack: "Oh… Dustin…Suck me now"

At that Dustin opens his mouth and lowers his mouth and lick the tip of Zack's manhood. He then lowers his head all the way down Zack's shaft until it is completely in his mouth. He then starts to bob his head up and down, slowly at first, then faster as Zack's moans get louder and his breathing gets heavier.

Zack: "Ahhhh….. Dus….. Dustin….. I'm gonna CUM!"

At that Zack shoots rope after rope of his cum into Dustin's mouth. Instead of Dustin sowllowit, he holds it in, moving up to kiss Zack and let it pour in to his mouth so he can taste his own cum.

Zack: "Dustin…. I want you to fuck me so badly"

Dustin: "As you wish"

Dustin slowly starts to take off his board shorts leaving on only his boxers, but as he reaches for them Zack stops him

Zack: "Let me"

Zack then reaches for Dustin's boxers, pulling them down to reveal Dustin's 7 inch cock already leaking pre-cum

Zack: "I want you in me now!"

Zack lifts up his legs to let Dustin enter him, when he hears

Dustin: "Zack what are you staring at"


	8. First Night Fun Part 2

Chapter 8- First Night Fun Part 2

It had started to get dark out so the boys decided to call it a night and headed back to the house. When they got back Zack started walking toward a wooded shed with no roof.

Dustin: "Zack where are you going."

Zack: "To use the outdoor shower."

Dustin: "Well have fun."

Zack (to himself): It would be more fun if you'd come with me.

As everyone else went inside Zack opened the door to the shower. Inside was not only a shower but a tub that looked like it could fit two. Zack walked over to the shower and turned it on. Once it was warm enough Zack got in not even bothering to take off his shorts. He took some shampoo off the rack that was hanging on the shower head and started to wash his hair. He then started to move down to the rest of his body starting with his abs. Washing himself with only his hands. When his upper body was done he reached down to untie his shorts. Once they were untied, Zack slipped his shorts and started to fondle his balls, getting them all soapy, when he heard a voice behind him,

Voice: "Why don't you let me do that?"

Zack turns around to see Dustin standing there with a huge hard-on in his shorts. Dustin walks over to Zack and grabs his dick through his shorts. He leans over to whisper in Zack's ear.

Dustin: "Zack, I've wanted you for a long time"

Dustin gives Zack's now erect dick a little squeeze causing Zack to moan.

Dustin (rubbing Zack through his shorts): "Let me take care of that for you"

Dustin then gets down on his knees and grabs Zack's pants pulling them down, letting Zack's rock hard member free. Dustin then without hesitating he starts to give Zack a blow job. Zack grabs Dustin's head and starts to thrust his cock in and out of Dustin's mouth. Zack is moaning and panting, coming close to spilling his seed into Dustin's warm, wet, mouth.

Zack: "Ahhh.... God.... Dustin... I'm.... I'm gonna.... CUM!"

Zack thrust one last time shooting four ropes of his warm cum into the back of Dustin's throat, Dustin took it all in and then stood up to kiss Zack. Zack opened his mouth to let in Dustin's tongue and was pleasantly surprised when he was able to taste his cum still in Dustin's mouth.

Dustin (in between kisses): "Why don't we move to the tub?"

Dustin then starts to lead Zack over to the tub, but Zack takes control. He turns on the water and get in while pulling Dustin in with him. Zack then starts to kiss Dustin, their lips grinding together their tongue rubbing against one another. Zack's hands move down towards Dustin's shorts. Zack can feel Dustin's package straining for release from its cloth prison. Zack happily frees it, he rips off Dustin's shorts and boxer's and throws them aside.

Zack: "Dustin..... Fuck me... now"

Dustin (smiling): "Then turn around and get down on all fours"

Zack did as he was told; he knelt down in the water, which had risen enough that when he knelt down he was almost underwater. Dustin places the head of his cock at Zack's entrance.

Dustin: "Are you ready"

Zack: "God yes"

Dustin then starts to slowly push himself inside Zack using his pre-cum as a lube. Zack screams in pain, but Dustin keeps going. Once Dustin is completely inside he starts to rock back and forth pulling his dick out then sliding it back in slowly so as to let Zack get use to him.

Zack: "Oh... God... Faster"

Dustin speeds up, really thrusting into Zack. The water in the tub splashing all around them. Zack could feel Dustin's balls slapping against him. Dustin starts to go harder. Zack is moaning with pleasure, which is pushing Dustin over the edge.

Dustin: "Oh... Za...... Zack...... I'm gonna cum!"

Zack: "Don't stop!"

Dustin thrust one last time as his balls tighten releasing squirt after squirt of thick cum. Dustin pulls out and falls to the side of Zack. The two of them gasping for breath.

Dustin (looking into Zack's eyes): I love you. I always have."

Zack: "I love you too."

The two of them get out of the tub and start to get dressed. They head inside and go upstairs, heading into their own respective bedrooms. They come out a couple of minutes later dressed in lounge pants and tee shirts. They head downstairs into the living room where everyone else is sitting watching RENT.

Freddie: "Where were you two?"

Zack: "Outside showering"

Randy: "Together!"

Dustin: "No! I... I went in after Zack."

Cody (rolling his eyes): "What ever you say"

Zack and Dustin sat down making sure they were separated so as not to raise more questions. After the movie was done, the boys were still wide awake, because it was alone 10:00.

Nat: "What do you guys want to do?"

Cody: "We can play a game"

Randy: "What kind of game"

Nat: "How about Truth or Dare"

Dustin: "Cool"

Cody: "Any rules like how far the dare can go"

Nat: "Only that they can't be dangerous or illegal"

Freddie: "Hay I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed"

Cody: "Don't leave"

Freddie: "I never feel comfortable playing truth or dare"

Cody: "All right see you in the morning"

Freddie heads up stairs and goes into his and Cody's room

Freddie: "That was close, I don't know what I would have done if I was dared to do something with Cody, I already have a hard time changing and sleeping in the same room as him without getting all hot"

All of a sudden a knock comes from the door

Cody: "Freddie are you in there"

Freddie: "Yea"

Cody opens the door and walks into the room

Cody: "Freddie I know there is another reason that you don't want to play truth or dare with everyone else, why won't you tell me"

Freddie: "The reason I don't want to play is because I'm afraid that if someone dared me to do something with you, I don't know what I would do, because I … well I … Like You"

Cody: "What do you mean you like me?"

Freddie: "I mean I like you, you really make me feel me warm inside when I am near you"

Cody: "I like you to Freddie, I just didn't know if you felt the same way as me"

Freddie: "I do"

Cody (look at Freddie with wanting): "Why don't we change for bed"


	9. First Night Fun Part 3

Chapter 9- First Night Fun Part 3

Cody: "Why don't we get ready for bed?"

Freddie is frozen; he does not know what to do. Cody starts to strip down slowly first taking off his shirt to reveal a fit, tan body.

Freddie (Thinking):_"Is this really happening to me, or is Cody just playing a mean joke?"_

Cody is now in only his underwear, which are a tight pair of boxer briefs that show off his cute butt. Cody then lay down on Freddie's bed and stares at him

Cody: "What are you waiting for?"

Freddie snapping out of his inner thoughts starts to strip down revealing a pair of white briefs that look to small for him. Freddie slowly walks over to his bed and lies down next to Cody. Cody leans over and kisses Freddie. Freddie moans into the kiss, his member straining against the cloth of his briefs causing a gap to form between his skin and the waistband of his briefs. Cody slips his hands into Freddie's briefs and grabs his cock, feeling it pulsing and dripping precum.

Cody: "Someone is excited"

Freddie: "Cody I don't know if I'm ready for this"

Cody: "We won't do anything that you aren't ready for"

Freddie: "I know"

Freddie rolls over so his back is against Cody's stomach. Cody wraps his arms around Freddie and pulls his into an embrace, as the two of them start to drift off to sleep.

A.N. – Will Freddie ever be ready for Cody? Will Zack and Dustin ever come out? And what about Nat and Randy? To find out tune in next time. Same fanfiction time, same fanfiction channel.


End file.
